earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rahzar
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Background: 2000 - 2013 Tests for creating mutagen from ooze began by injecting rats and mice with the alien chemical, but most of the test subjects didn't survive the early mutagenic process. There was one exception: Splinter. This rat was kept at STAR Labs by Baxter Stockman so he could extract the rat's blood which metabolized the ooze. The rat's blood, when mixed with refined mutagen formulas, created a more stable mutagenic compound. Further tests started with reptiles, mostly turtles. The tests required giving them low doses of two formulas of the stable mutagen, the basic mutagen allowed them to heal faster, made them stronger, and made them faster. The second mutagen made them smarter and more aware... but those were still just baby steps. Due to a string of events, that included most of Stockman's lab, test subjects, and data disappearing in a tragic fire, progress was stalled on Stockman's project for almost five years. Rahzar: 2011 - 2013 This wolf was born in Star City Zoo. He was quite a popular attraction for locals when he was a pup, but by his first summer he was abducted by a band of teen recruits who had pledged themselves to the Foot Clan. They thought abducting the wolf cub would impress the Foot leadership but when they didn't get the praise they had expected, they planned to kill the pup and bury it in an empty lot. However, when Hattori Tatsu learned what the boys had planned, he commanded the animal be given to him. Tatsu planned to train the wolf to be an attack dog, but in the middle of his training the beast, the Foot discovered that the mutant turtles still survived and so the Shredder put Stockman back to work and commanded him to test the mutagen on some animals immediately. Stockman acquired a young alligator snapping turtle for the experiment but the Shredder insisted that a non-reptile be tested as well. Tatsu chose to volunteer his wolf for the experiment. Using a whole canister between the two test animals, Baxter Stockman transformed both animals into massive, giant mutant creatures. Tatsu already had a name picked out for the wolf, naming him Rahzar, a fierce wolf spirit from a myth Tatsu had studied at Nanda Parbat years ago. But the experiment was only partially a success. Rahzar and the mutant alligator snapping turtle (named Tokka) didn't have any mind-enhancing mutagen doses before their mutation so... well, they were babies. Though impressed with their strength, Shredder was underwhelmed by their intelligence (or lack thereof) and ordered that they be destroyed. However, Stockman objected, wishing to study them and Tatsu agreed that they may still be useful to the Foot. Shredder agreed but insisted that the next batch should be given the mental stimulant treatments. Rahzar: 2013 - Present Rahzar and Tokka were placed under Tatsu's care. He ordered a team to take care of them and use them to patrol the halls of the inner sanctum of the Foothold. They have also become the Shredder's new executioners (replacing a shark) with deserters usually thrown into the pit that adjoins the mutants' kennels while the ninjas of the Foot cheer from the balcony. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Apparently this giant pup enjoys watching those genuinely awful (and yet awesome) Chris Bradford movies "Omega Force" and "Lone Wolf Macbeth" in his kennel. And get this, Rahzar's first fully formed sentences were actually quotes from these movies. So you can say Rahzar can quote Macbeth... Not the bard's famed work, but it's something, right?Network Files: Rahzar Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Wolf Physiology: Despite what some unfortunate monster hunters had thought, Rahzar is not a werewolf or any type of lycanthrope for that matter. In reality, Rahzar is a bipedal wolf with humanoid features granted by exposure to mutagen created by Baxter Stockman, derived by the Utrom ooze. Rahzar's mutation was fueled by a half-canister of mutagen, making him an exceptionally large and potently strong specimen. ** Enhanced Fangs and Claws: Rahzar's claws and teeth can rend flesh as well as most other natural materials. ** Enhanced Healing: Rahzar heals at an accelerated rate. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Rahzar's reflexes are said to be three times more responsive than those of the average human athlete. ** Enhanced Resiliency: Due to the large amount of mutagen used to mutate Rahzar, his skin is bulletproof and he has shown able to take a great deal of punishment without flinching. Leonardo has sank both of his swords several inches deep into Rahzar's shoulders and this beast kept going as if Leo had done little more than acupuncture. ** Enhanced Running Speed: Rahzar can run at around 50 MPH (80 kph) for hours on end without exertion. In a brief sprint, he can reach speeds around 100 MPH (160 kph). ** Enhanced Strength: Rahzar has Class V Enhanced Strength. * Enhanced Senses: Rahzar has incredibly sharp senses which can be used for tracking. ** Hearing: Rahzar has extraordinarily accurate hearing - he can hear light breathing from over two-hundred feet. ** Sight: Rahzar has enhanced night vision due to containing twice the average number of retina in his eyes as humans. He can see in the infra-red as well as visible spectrum. This allows Rahzar to see ghosts. ** Smell: Rahzar has a highly developed olfactory sense and memory. These allow him to detect and track a scent over 8 hours old with a concentration of 20 parts per million. * Attack Training: Rahzar undergoes regular training by a team of Foot Clan animal handlers. They mostly still treat Rahzar like an animal and the training mostly focuses on prompting him to follow commands like 'follow', 'attack', 'fetch', 'kill' 'hunt', and 'guard'; but there have also been some refined combat maneuvers taught. It should be mentioned that Rahzar has a taste for not only human flesh, but also turtle meat. * Imprinting: Rahzar has imprinted on Oroku Saki and Hattori Tatsu. He has also, to a lesser degree, imprinted on some other members of the Foot, such as Oroku Karai. Those who Rahzar has imprinted upon will find it much easier to command this partially feral creature. Weaknesses * Colorblind: Rahzar might be colorblind - more data needed. * Lack of Intelligence: His bestial instincts get in the way of his intelligence regularly, particularly when he is hungry or wounded. * Loyalty: He is blindly devoted to those he has imprinted on and might act against his self-interests to avoid upsetting his masters. * Immature: Also, due to being given mutagen at a young age, Rahzar's mental reasoning is about on par with a young human child. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent Trivia and Notes Trivia * Tokka is submissive to Rahzar. She sees him as an older brother.Network Files: Tokka * Rahzar has a Threat Assessment ranking of 37, marking him as a Moderate Threat. Notes * His armor might be a nod to his appearance in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. * The supplemental report is a nod to Chris Bradford from the 2012 animated series. Chris' appearance in the show resembled Chuck Norris. The titles of the movies are parodies of Chuck Norris movies. Links and References * Appearances of Rahzar * Character Gallery: Rahzar Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Asexual Characters Category:Class V Enhanced Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Brown Hair Category:Fur Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Pointed Ears Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Villains Category:Moderate Threat Category:27th Reality